Lonely Lovers
by KatieDixon
Summary: When Katie & George are both cheated on they don't know what to do. Will they find love in each other? KatieGeorge with some other ships too.
1. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: These are not our characters. We're using them. As you know JK made them up.

**Jaclyn's writing this**

- - - - -

**Chapter One – The Yule Ball**

Katie Bell sat on a staircase in a deserted hallway knowing full well that almost everyone else in Hogwarts was currently having a fantastic time. It was the Yule ball of her fifth year, and she had to be the most miserable person in the entire wizarding world.

'Fred Weasley' she thought, 'Is the most horrible, evil, inconsiderate son-of-a-bitch I have met in my entire life' She had just recently learned of an affair her boyfriend was having with that slut Angelina.

'I just can NOT believe I thought she was my friend.'

This thought made her cry even more. Not only had she just lost her boyfriend of three months, but with it one of her best friends.

- - - - -

George ran down the hallway toward the dance. He knew he was about two and a half hours late, but he had gotten cought up in something. He knew that Angelina would most likely be angry, but there was nothing he could do. Turning into the hallway that lead to the great hall when he heard sobbing from the staircase. He walked toward it slowly, not sure if he really wanted to deal with any of this. When he saw Katie, he was more than surprised. Usually she was so strong. He couldn't think of a single time he had seen Katie crying before now. He approached her carefully and tried to be sensitive. This was of course, not his forte, but he was willing to try none-the-less.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Okay?" Katie asked, trying to settle down, "To be honest? No. I'm not so okay. Not okay at all."

"Okay", George said, "I'll bite. What happened?"

Katie looked up at the boy talking to her for the first time and it finally registered with her. Angelina was with George. Fred was even worse than she thought. He cheated on her with his brother's girlfriend.

She bit her lip and decided to get it over with. "IjustcaughtFredmakingoutwithAngelina" she sobbed all in one word.

George looked at Katie in absolute surprise. "Fred did WHAT?!"

"He cheated.", she told the twin, surprised at the anger instead of pain reflected in the red head's eyes.

"That son of a--" he cut himself off. Fred Weasley was dead meat. He started to stand up until he looked back at the girl crying next to him. He decided it could wait.

The rest of George's night was spent consoling, then simply talking to Katie. He had never before realized how much he had in common with the young blonde. Sure, he had spent a good amount of his Hogwarts career in classes and quiditch fields with her, but they had never taken the time to really talk or get to know each other. By the end of the night he felt like he had gained a new best friend, but more so. She was beautiful and intelligent and had so much in common with him. Before he knew it, the end of the night was upon him and he had completely forgotten about beating Fred into a bloody pulp.

"Well", he said reluctantly, "I guess it's about time for us to go back up to bed" Katie looked at the floor, equally reluctant to leave what had somehow turned into a fairly pleasurable night. They walked in silence toward the dormrooms, neither actually wanting to leave. Once they arrived, both stood, waiting expectantly for the other to talk first.

George gave in first, "Well, oddly enough, I had a great time with you tonight." Once he realized what he said, he blushed, "you know what I mean"

Katie did know. She hadn't expected to enjoy herself this much either. "I know." She laughed, "we should do it again." George nodded in agreement and leaned in awkwardly for a kiss. Katie reacted and it went much deeper than intended.

George pulled away, "You're vulnerable Katie. So am I. we can't do this right now. I'm sorry" he said and turned away toward his dormroom.

- - - - -

A/N: Let us know what you think. Its the first one we've written. Oh, and there's two of us writing. We'll tell you at the beginning of the chapter who wrote what.

Please read & review. The faster you review the quicker we'll update. (:

Thanks!


	2. How About A Date

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of these characters.

**Katie's writing this**

- - - - -

**Chapter two – How About A Date?**

Katie woke up the next morning a little upset. She didn't know what had gotten into her the night before. She knew she was upset about Fred, but why did she start to snog George like that? As she began to walk down to the common room, Angelina walked into the dorm. Katie looked at her awkwardly for a moment before walking past her. Angelina said something to her, but she didn't listen.

- - - - -

"I need breakfast." Katie thought as she made her way down the staircases on her way to her first lesson. She was about to step off the stairway she was on, when it moved directions. She laughed softly.

"It's a bit hard to get around the place sometimes, eh?" A voice behind her asked.

She turned around to see George coming down the stairs behind her. "Yeah, a bit." She smiled at him.

"Are you on your way to the Great Hall?" He asked as the stairway stopped and they got off.

"Yeah." She told him. "Then potions."

"I have charms." He replied, and then paused. "Meet me by the lake after the lesson." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "We should talk about last night." He walked out of the castle. Katie smiled.

When she finally managed to eat a piece of toast, Katie decided to head for the dungeons. She had her head in the clouds, and didn't even notice Fred and Angelina snogging until she ran into them. "Oh, sorry." She bent down to pick up her books. She stood up and saw who she had run into; she was shocked.

"Hi…Uh…Katie." Angelina said flustered. Fred was smoothing down his shirt and wiping lip-gloss from his lips.

Katie just ran. 'Great, just great.' She thought. 'As if it wasn't going to be hard enough getting through potions!'

- - - - -

As it turns out, Katie thought correctly. She was shocked Snape didn't fail her. She ended up putting in all the wrong ingredients into the potion they had been making that day. 'Oh well.' She thought skipping to the lake. 'At least I get to see George.' When she made it to the lake he was already there.

"Hey," he began smiling at her. "How are you?" He blushed slightly.

Katie laughed. "I'm good. I almost failed potions, but other than that."

"I almost failed charms, but that's no different than any other day."

The two of them stood there in silence for a couple minuets until George broke the silence. "So, about last night." He began. "I really liked talking to you." Katie could tell he was trying not to bring up the kiss. "Anyway I was thinking we could, you know, talk again sometime." He looked at her hopefully.

"Of course." She smiled. "How about tonight?"


	3. Moving Too Fast

Disclaimer: JK owns these characters. We just borrowed them.

**Jaclyn wrote this**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter Three - Moving Too Fast**

George waited rather impatiently for the night to begin. He hadn't seen Katie at all since lunch and was growing restless waiting to see the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

The time finally came for George to get ready for the date when he realized that though he had been spending the whole day thinking about the date, he hadn't come up with anyplace to go. In fact, he didn't know if Katie or he was supposed to be the one to plan it.

He decided that it would be smart to at least have something ready for her if he was supposed to.

As he got ready, he tried to think of the perfect scene for a date with the prettiest girl in Gryffindor when it donned on him. He smiled and finished getting ready, waiting in the common room 10 minutes early.

Katie looked in the mirror for what felt like the thousandth time that day to make sure that her hair, makeup, and clothes were all perfect. She was _never_ this nervous for dates. She didn't know what had happened to her. This never happened when she was going out with Fred, and they were TWINS for crying out loud.

But whether she liked it or not, this was the most excited she had been all year. She checked her watch. Ten minutes until her date with the most gorgeous boy in Gryffindor.

'Wait, what?!' she asked herself, 'since when is George Weasley the most _gorgeous_ boy in Gryffindor? Since when is he even on the scale?' she had never thought of George as more than a friend until the night before, but since then, he was all she could think about. She had even managed to forget about Fred and Angelina for hours at a time daydreaming about the time that she was going to have with George.

"Speak of the devil" she whispered to herself when the little whore walked into the room.

"What was that?" Angelina asked, readying herself for the arse whopping she was sure to get after cheating with Fred.

"Oh nothing", Katie scowled, "I was just musing over how lucky I am to have George in my life.

"Since, you know, my _ex_ best friend and boyfriend are finally out of it."

Angelina was surprised; this was the first she had heard of Katie and George going out.

Katie caught the look. "Surprised are you?" Katie sneered, "Didn't think I could do better than the dirty, cheating twin? What makes you think that he won't do the exact same thing to you?"

Angelina was thoroughly taken aback. Katie just didn't talk like this. "I- I didn't mean- I don't think he would-"

"Don't think he would what?" Katie asked cruelly, "cheat on you, the _tolerable _looking chaser from the quidditch team? Don't think we haven't discussed it. You are nothing but a phase, and when he gets over you, he'll throw you aside like the trash you are"

Angelina took a step back. "WHAT happened to you?" she asked, almost scared of the stranger before her. Katie was usually so sweet. She didn't know what to think of this.

"What happened to me?" Katie asked, sneering once again, "hmmm, let me think about that. It could POSSIBLY be the fact that my best friend and my boyfriend went behind my back, but…" she feigned a thoughtful look "it just might be the fact that it feels good. It feels good to be with a man who actually wants to be with me, it feels GREAT to finally know who I can and can not trust, and it feels even better to rub your face in it."

She looked from Angelina to the magical watch she brought to Hogwarts. "Oh! Look at the time. I have a date. I'll have to see you later" and with that, she grabbed her purse, swung it over her shoulder and made her way to the common room where George patiently awaited"

George watched Katie walk down the stairs to the common room with a smug little smile on her face and he couldn't help but to smile too. The girl just had a glow that made him want to jump around.

This both made George happy and confused. He didn't know quite what to think about how fast he was getting over Angelina. He hadn't seen his brother or Angelina up close since he found out about the cheating. It seemed as though they were avoiding him.

'Damn right they better' he thought to himself. He had absolutely no clue what he would say to his brother when he saw him, but also knew that it was _not_ something Fred should look forward to.

Lost in thought about the betrayal of his best friend and girlfriend, he was actually surprised when Katie walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, but definitely not displeased.

He smiled and put his hand behind her back and started to lead her out of the common room,

"You look… beautiful," he said, trying to come up with a word that could describe the perfection that Katie portrayed.

Katie blushed and smiled, "Thank you" she said in a squeaky voice not her own. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' she asked herself. Being nervous before the date was one thing, but now she was _squeaking_ when she spoke to him? Not okay.'

She cleared her throat, "I mean- thank you."

George smiled and continued to lead her down a hallway and towards a moving staircase. "I have got the _perfect_ place for us tonight" he told her.

When Katie saw the excited look on George's face, she found herself getting excited as well.

"Where?" she asked him, curiously.

"Just wait" he said, looking pleased that she was as excited as he was.

He led her down a few staircases and through some unfamiliar corridors in silence until he came upon an old mirror at the end of a dead end hallway. Katie was confused and looked at George, figuring they had made a mistake on their maze of a journey to get to the mysterious destination.

George smiled, satisfied that she was as thoroughly confused as she should have been. "Fancena Potrilinis" he whispered to the mirror. As soon as he did, the mirror slid back to reveal a dark, hidden room.

"Arkos Lumos" he said, smiling at the wonder he was sure lit Katie's eyes. The room burst into light in a way unusual for such a weak spell.

It took Katie's eyes a moment to adjust to the light, but when she did she was completely at awe with what she saw before her. In reality, the brightly lit room was nothing more than what had at one time been a tall, rather majestic classroom, but was now much more interesting.

On the black and scarlet walls hung framed posters of quidditch players and teams along with one empty vertical portrait, that would have stricken Katie as strange if the rest of the room hadn't been even more alluring. Along the walls there were cushy looking couches and beanbag chairs in a wide assortment of colors, shapes, and fabrics.

In the center of the room, stood a wide oak table filled with the oddest assortment of random objects Katie had ever seen. Some shrieked, some bounced, some zoomed across the table, none with an evident meaning, but all mysterious. Even odder than the empty portrait, the random doodads, or even the room itself was the large silver orb that hung over the center table. It seemed to glow and lit the entire room. It captivated her. She couldn't look away.

Watching Katie take in the room was worth the risk of showing it to her all together. When he found her eyes resting on the orb, he figured it was time to start explaining. "It's called an empower orb" George said, leaning over Katie's shoulder and breaking her concentration.

"An- a what?!" Katie asked. She had never heard of such a thing.

"An empower orb" George repeated, "Me and-" he broke off mid-sentence, the thought of his brother still hurt "-Me and my brother made it" he finished, looking as though it hurt to even mention Fred.

"Is it just some sort of light?" Katie asked, trying to understand why it was necessary when light could be shed with a simple spell that didn't involve anything hanging on the ceiling.

"No" George said, beginning to smile, "this is _much_ more impressive than any old light could ever be". He looked at Katie, enjoying every second of the confusion written all across her face.

"Okay, I'll bite" Katie rolled her eyes, "What exactly _does_ an 'empower orb' do?"

George smiled wider. "Well, in a nutshell, it takes any spell you perform within this room, you can say 'Arkos' in front of and it will multiply the spell power to effect everything you wish within this room"

When he saw that Katie still looked confused, he decided to demonstrate. "Okay, so today we're on a date, right?"

Katie nodded, as this was an obvious question. _Why_ he brought this up was slightly less obvious.

"So I'd say that it'd be good if we had a slightly more… atmospheric room than this." He looked to see Katie smiling at him as though he was crazy. "Now think of the most romantic date you can possibly think of"

Katie blushed and obliged. She vaguely heard George reciting some spell, but before she could react, the whole room changed. Instead of a hardwood floor, she was now standing in the center of a red and white plaid blanket, under a bright shining sun, but in the shade of a large oak tree. She looked around her and saw a beautiful scenic view from every direction. Someone grabbed her shoulder from the back and she turned around to see George smiling at her with a surprised look on his face.

"You, Katie bell, do not cease to amaze me." He said, shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"I--''Katie started, confused, "I amaze _you?_ You just did a single spell and we somehow left Hogwarts, the unaparatable school, to come here and I somehow amaze you."

George laughed and she joined him. "No. The magic is easy, I could teach you. to be honest, it's all an illusion. I cast a spell to send you into a daydream, but the orb strengthens the spell so much, it gives you a sort of… virtual reality and sucks me in too. If you really wanted to test it, it wouldn't be hard. Just walk about ten yards in any direction and you'll find yourself running into a hard surface. That would be the walls of the room. The orb amplifies any spell sent at it."

Katie looked at him with pure awe. This was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. It all looked so real, so perfect. It was hard to believe it was only an illusion. She was about to say something when George cut her off.

"What amazes _me_ is that you not only chose a beautiful scenic picnic, but you have such an imagination. You created a whole new world with your mind. That isn't something that most people can do. Mostly you are within a room, but when outside, things are cut out or missing from the picture. You should be an artist. This is beautiful"

Katie blushed and thanked him. "So is the food edible?" she asked

"Of course!" George replied with a wink, "Why would I take you on a date where there can be no eating?" With that, he opened the basket, patted the blanket next to him, signaling Katie to sit down, and laid out the food in front of them.

The date was full of pleasant and frivolous discussion ranging from quidditch to classes to the divorce of the lead singer of the weird sisters, nothing too heavy, just as a first date should be.

Hours passed and soon it was past midnight , even though in the world they were in, the sun was shining brightly.

"I think it's about time that we should go." George said, sad to have to leave such a pleasant date.

Katie nodded in agreement, knowing that it was well past curfew.

"Arkos Finite Imagero" George said, pointing his wand at the sun over head. Katie watched in wonder as the sun, scenery, and even the blanket beneath them slowly disappeared to reveal her and George sitting in the middle of a hardwood floor, looking rather silly.

They stood up and dusted themselves off when reality hit Katie hard. "How are we going to get back to the dorms?" she asked George, knowing full well that if they tried simply walking back they would get detention for sure.

George smiled knowingly and pointed to her and himself in turn silently casting disillusionment spell on them both.

Katie looked at George in relief, knowing that this was not a spell your average fifth year could cast. "Thank you" she whispered, then grabbed his hand and they began running down the labyrinth of hallways toward the Gryffindor common room.

Once there, they whispered the password to a very aggravated fat lady, and entered to find the common room completely empty.

George walked Katie to the bottom of the girls staircase and smiled, "I had a really good time with you, I hope we can do it again" he told her, smiling inside and out with nerves.

"So did I. we should make this a regular type of thing." She said awkwardly and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss, just like their last, started out sweet and innocent but soon became much more. Before he knew what was happening, George was pushed up against the wall near the stairs locked in a kiss unlike any he had ever experienced before.

"Katie" he moaned, unable to help himself.

"Mmm" she replied, "Fred"

His eyes widened and he slid down the wall, shocked.

It took a moment for Katie to register what she had done. "Oh shit." She said, completely monotone.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit', she thought to herself, 'HOW could I have just done that? I didn't mean that! I have absolutely NO feelings for Fred whatsoever! I'll just have to tell him that'

As Katie was talking to herself, George stood up and walked in a stupor toward the couches of the common room. Katie followed uncertainly.

"George, I never meant to-" she started, but was cut off by the red head next to her.

"Katie, we can't do this." George said more to his feet than to the girl sitting beside him.

Katie took a deep breath and nodded, "You're probably right." She said, desperately looking at George for some sort of eye contact, anything to tell her that she hadn't ruined _everything_ with one mistake.

"But I-" this time she cut herself off, "I don't want to lose us. This was so great, I just can't…" she trailed off, as though she couldn't say what she wanted to for lack of words.

"I know" George said, slapping the couch arm next to him, "This is so _frustrating_! I can't be with you if you are still in love with my brother" Katie made a sound as if to protest, but George didn't give her a chance, "It's okay." He said, "I understand. we moved _way_ too quickly. You don't just get over someone in a day, but at the same time, I can't stop THINKING about you. do you understand?" he looked to her, hoping desperately that she would.

"I understand exactly." Katie said honestly, "But what do we do about it?"

George looked Katie in the eyes for the first time since they sat down, "We slow down." It looked as though it was paining him to say it, but he went on anyway, "We can be friends. We at least need to wait long enough for this all to blow over, for us to be ready for relationships."

Unwanted tears filled Katie's eyes. This wasn't what she wanted at all, "But will we- will we wait for each other? Can you at least promise me that you won't go out with some other girl before I get the chance to be with you? I don't know what I would do if you said no" she choked out and looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears slowly running down her face.

He smiled. "That was exactly what I was hoping you would say"

Katie smiled back through her tears, "Well, I guess I should go then." She said, hoping the awkward moment would be over soon.

"Alright" George said and stood up, motioning the way to the staircase once more. They silently walked all the way to the stair case until there was no further they could go together.

"Well" Katie said awkwardly, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight." For a moment, Katie thought he was going to lean in for a kiss once more. She held her breath and looked him strait in the eyes.

"Goodnight" George repeated and turned around, cursing his brother and the bad luck that seemed to follow him every time he got into a good relationship.

They went their separate ways, both dreaming of each other, and neither happy about the arrangement just made.

- - - - -

That one was a lot longer. So let us know what you think.  
We decided to take the relationship a little slower, due to our reviews.  
So thanks guys, keep reading! (:

Btw: Jaclyn's a WAY better writer than I am. ):


	4. A Troublesome Morning

Disclaimer: Hi, we're Katie & Jaclyn...not JK Rowling.

WARNING: There's some mild language in this chapter. No different than any of the other ones, though. (:

**Jaclyn wrote this**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter Four - A Troublesome Morning**

Katie awoke the next morning to an empty dorm. She was confused at first, but when she looked at the clock she realized that she had slept through breakfast and the first half of transfiguration.

She looked around, wondering why one of her dorm mates didn't wake her up when the memories of the night before came back. It must have been Angelina.

"Stupid bitch" she muttered to herself as she chose to skip out on showering in favor of not completely skipping class. She quickly pulled her robes on over a short slip dress, pulled a brush through her hair, and practically ran out toward the classroom.

After tripping over the hem of a carpet once, stumbling over her feet twice, and falling into two trick stairs, Katie finally made it to her transfiguration classroom, panting for air.

"I'm-", Katie took a much needed breath, "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. I must have overslept" she tried not to make any eye contact and tip toed to the only free desk without taking even a moment to register who it was next to.

"Oversleeping, Ms. Bell, is most definitely not a permittable excuse in my classroom. That'll be a detention and fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Katie's jaw dropped at the unfairness of the punishment.

"Don't look so surprised, Ms. Bell, and you can come to my classroom tomorrow at eight o'clock. Looks like you two will have company. She nodded at the Weasley twins.

Katie looked around the room with a mixture of confusion and outrage trying to find and make eye contact with George so she could make plans to see him before the detention and figure out how they were going to act with each other.

She honestly _did_ know the agreement, but so wanted it to be wrong. She wanted to make plans to maybe start a relationship, slow it down and at least be with him.

When she finally made eye contact, she was completely surprised to see him with a black eye and what looked like the scab of a bleeding lip. She looked at him worriedly and put up a finger, gesturing to watch and wait a moment.

She wrote on a piece of paper

**What happened with you?**

**-Katie**

and sent it flying low on the ground toward him. She watched him read it and take out a piece of parchment himself. Moments later, it was soaring toward her. She picked it up and read the print.

**I'll explain it all later. We need to talk. **

**Can we meet? How about after detention? Fred will be there too.**

**Just thought I should warn you**

**-George**

She read the note, looked to George, and nodded with a smile. At least he was going to meet her. That meant she would be able to see him, which was definitely better than nothing.

She daydreamed through the rest of class and was most surprised when she heard her name.

"Ms. Bell?" when McGonagall received no answer she raised her voice, "MS. BELL?!"

Katie stood up with a start. The classroom was empty and McGonagall was looking at her as though she was about to pounce. "Um… Sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention." she apologized lamely,

"Clearly." McGonagall said without emotion. "Well, though I do not at all appreciate students sleeping through my class, I do need to talk to you so please sit down."

Katie sat down obediently, desperately hoping that no more points were to be taken from Gryffindor.

"It has come to my attention that you were the reason for the ruckus this morning between Mr. and Mr. Weasley."

This caught Katie by surprise. She knew that Fred and George both had detention with her that night, this much she had figured out, but that was just another day in Hogwarts. But she didn't remember starting anything with anyone. She knew nothing.

"Am I to take from the surprised expression on your face that you have no clue what I am talking about?"

Katie nodded numbly. This did not sound good.

"Then", McGonagall said, "You may leave."

Katie nodded again and walked out the door, trying to figure out what had happened in those few extra hours she had been asleep.

(Back to that morning)

George awoke early that morning with a headache that felt like a hurricane inside of him. He had spent the night dreaming that he and Katie were floating on two boats, both capsized and sinking, neither within reach of each other, with nothing they could do. Needless to say, this was not going to be a great day.

Everyone else in his dorm was asleep, and George didn't want to chance falling back into the same dream, so he got up reluctantly and took a long shower to settle himself down.

It worked on the headache, but not on the feeling that last night's solution was the worst idea he ever had come up with. Upon returning to his dorm, he looked at the clock for the first time since waking up. It was only six o clock and nobody would awaken for at least another forty-five minutes.

Even Fred, who usually was gone by the time George woke up, was still sleeping. George fought the instinct to pour a giant bucket of ice water on his brother's head and instead got ready for the day.

Once robed and ready, George walked lazily into the common room, which was empty except for a few first years and a third year.

He picked up a "Diseases: how to acquire, take full advantage of, and defeat them." And continued the research on a new item he was working on.

Around 6:45, he was completely concentrated in his book, but sensed a presence hoping not to be noticed. He looked up and saw Fred tip toeing past him, trying to be soundless.

George dropped his book and stood up to face this so called brother.

Fred tensed when he heard George drop his book, seemed to shrink a few inches, and turned around with a forced smile on his face.

"George! Long time no talk. We should -erm- catch up!" he said, feigning easy goingness.

George looked at his brother with disbelief. So he was going to try to pretend that nothing happened? Try to pretend that he _hadn't_ just cheated on his own girlfriend with George's?

"Fred!" George said mockingly, "Long time no talk, I should kick your ass!" he said with an easy smile on his face.

Fred lost his whole happy exterior and faded into a much more burdened one. "Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming" he said to the ground.

"Well," George began, once again mocking his brother, "I must say you do deserve this." He looked straight into his brother's eyes and punched him in the stomach.

Fred fell to the ground in pain. "What was that for?" he barely got out. The wind was completely knocked out of him.

George looked at Fred with hatred in his glare. "You know what that was for. And don't you try to deny it. Angelina? You cheated on your girlfriend. You're _perfect_ girlfriend for MINE!" he roared the end. All of the pain that he had been pushing back for the last two days was finally coming out.

"I hate you!" he whispered, kicking his brother who was attempting to get back up and catch his breath. Fred fell back to the floor.

George simply glared at his brother until he stood back up. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, just waiting for another chance to cause his twin just a fraction of the pain he had managed to cause both him and Katie.

Fred looked at the ground, not even angry. "All I want to say is… I'm sorry." He said, for the first time that morning looking George in the eye. "I'm _so_ sorry."

George wanted to forgive him. He wanted to believe that he really cared. But how could he care? How could he forgive the man who caused Katie, beautiful, sensitive Katie, so much pain? He just couldn't.

His face hardened. "Well this is _not_ something I intend to forgive anytime soon. You are dead to me." He began to walk away but stopped and looked back. "And your little whore too. I hope you're happy."

George made his way toward the common room door, and made it about half way before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and before he knew what happened, he was punched straight in the jaw.

He fell to the floor with a resounding 'umph' and looked up to see his brother glaring down at him.

"You NEVER call Angelina a whore. He said triumphantly, then began to walk away, pleased with himself.

George grabbed his brother by the back of his knees, pulled them forward, and watched Fred buckle and fall to the ground. He pounced on top of him and hit, punched, and caused all the physical pain he possibly could to any area of his brother he could reach.

It quickly turned into a rolling blur of red, white, and black. Both twins taking out every bit of anger the could muster out on each other, and neither willing to back off and make it a draw.

Within moments, over half of Gryffindor were standing around the twins, some worried and some excited over the prospect of a fight. Some yelled out names of who they wanted to win and some covered their eyes, but only one went to actually do anything.

Hermione Granger walked into the common room minutes later with Professor McGonagall hot on her heals.

McGonagall did some sort of complicate swishing with her wand and in moments, the two boys were separately floating in the air, both glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

She turned savagely at each of them in turn. "WHAT is the meaning of this?" she screamed at them both.

The silence in the room was deafening. Everyone was shocked into silence except for, seemingly, McGonagall.

"FIGHTING in the COMMON ROOM?! How COULD you?!" she roared.

Both of the Wesley's looked to the ground ashamedly, neither willing to speak.

"No explanations, eh?" Professor looked from one to the other in disgust, "Well we'll see how long it takes. Detention with me, every day this week, and a day added for every night you fail to explain what just happened"

Fred and George were both lowered to the ground and McGonagall walked away without looking back.

The common room burst back into life the second the portrait was closed. There seemed to be about thirty girls screeching at the time they had wasted and how they would now have to make their showers twice as fast, and even more guys guffawing at the scene that had just played out.

The only two who seemed to be at all original were Fred and George. Fred walked toward his brother as if to make amends, but George beat him to it, walking out and slamming the portrait door only moments after McGonagall did.

**- - - - -**

A/N: Well, there you go. Thanks for the reviews. We hop around each time we get them. There should be another update tomorrow, if not, we will at least keep updating every other day. We're both getting super sucked up into this story.

Sorry if some of it is off cannon, but this is how it has to go. We're not character bashing Fred. We'll make his motives clear at some point

R/R!

-Jaclyn

In response to reviews:

Yes, their relationship moves fast, but the story is about George and Katie's relationship. We have to get there if you want much of a plot.


	5. Rumors

Disclaimer: Yeah. I borrowed these characters from JK. She'll be lucky if I give them back...

**Katie wrote this**

- - - - -

**Chapter Five - Rumors**

As soon as she left transfiguration Katie went looking for George. 'I know he said to wait until after detention,' she thought 'but I need to see him.' She looked for him in the Great Hall and everywhere else he tended to go during their break. 'I wonder where he is?'

When Katie passed by a group of fourth year girls talking outside the Great Hall she couldn't help but listen to what they were saying. "Did you know Katie Bell had sex with Fred Weasley?"One of the girls asked the others. One of the girls gasped. "She did what?"  
Another one said. They obviously didn't see Katie standing behind them. When she heard one of them call her a whore, she decided she had had enough. She ran to find Angelina.

When Katie found Angelina she was with Alicia Spinett. The two of them were talking with Fred and Seamus Finnigan. "Hey, uhm, can I talk to you for a sec?" Katie asked Angelina trying to keep her cool. Angelina looked puzzled, but followed Katie to a nearby vacant classroom.

"What's up?" Angelina asked.

"I think you know what's up you little whore." Katie glared at Angelina.

"Uhm, no sorry. And stop calling me a whore."

"I'll stop calling you a whore when you stop telling people I had sex with Fred! You know I didn't. So, stop. Its not my fault you're jealous!"

Angelina glared at Katie. "Jealous, I'm NOT jealous. And I didn't say anything about you and Fred."

Katie didn't want to believe her. She knew Angelina was probably lying, but she had never lied to her before. "Okay Angie, I believe you." She sighed. "But, we aren't friends again. You still did take him away from me, and I don't think our friendship will ever be the same." She smiled slightly at Angelina and walked out of the classroom.

- - - - -

For the rest of the day all Katie heard was "Did you hear about Katie and Fred?" or "Katie and Fred went all the way!" She was in such a bad mood that by the time detention rolled around she forgot all about talking to George. 'I wonder where he's been all day?' Katie thought as she made her way to McGonagall's classroom. 'Maybe he was in the joke shop. That could be it. I didn't check-" Her thoughts were interrupted when a third year asked her how the sex was.

"Look you little kid, I didn't have sex with Fred Weasley! So stop asking, alright?!" She had had enough, and so had McGonagall.

"Ms. Bell, what on earth are you doing yelling at a third year like that?" She was clearly puzzled. "I didn't take you to be the kind of person to do that. I'm sorry, but another 15 points from Gryffindor, and I'll see you in detention for the rest of the week." She walked into the classroom.

'That's so unfair. I didn't do anything.' Katie thought. She walked into the classroom with a very confused look on her face. She wasn't the only one though. "Ms. Bell, wipe that look off your face. I punished you because you deserved it. Now sit and write 'I will not me tardy' 500 times." She handed Katie a quill and parchment. Katie took a seat near George. "Maybe we can talk now." She thought. As she began writing he slid a piece of folded parchment over to her.

**I can't believe you did that to me**

**-George**

Katie looked at him confused. He looked back and moved his eyes to the paper. Katie took this to mean he wanted a reply. She wrote on the bottom of the same piece

**Did what?**

**xoxo**

She slid it over to him and began writing her lines as she waited for the reply. She was on her 100th 'I will not be tardy' when George replied.

**You had sex with Fred. You told me you were over him.**

**And I trusted you.**

**-George**

Katie's heart sank. She looked at George. He looked back. 'He looks heartbroken' she though. She turned the parchment over and wrote:

**I didn't. I promise. I'll explain.**

**Meet me in the common room after detention.**

**xoxo **

Katie slid the paper over to him and finished up her lines as fast as she could. She needed to explain to him what really happened. When McGonagall told the three they could leave, Katie gathered up her books and walked out.

'I hope he shows up.' she thought. Katie was on just stepping off a set of stairs leading her to the 7th floor when Fred came up behind her.

"Some sex, huh?" he smirked at her.

Katie look at him puzzled. "It was you." she spat.

Fred smiled. "Good job, Katie. You finally figured it out. Now stop calling my girlfriend a whore, and I won't tell everyone you had sex with George, too."

Katie couldn't believe it. Fred didn't seem like the kind of person to do something like that. Especially to his brother. "Okay Fred. Whatever you say." she turned toward the Fat Lady, then changed her mind. "Oh, Fred, you know this is all going to come back on you, don't you?"

- - - - -

When Katie arrived in the common room George was already there. "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked him. She put her bag on the floor and plopped down on a nearby armchair.

"Secret passage." George told her. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all." Katie smiled. "

The two of them sat for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

"Look, George. I didn't have sex with Fred. He started telling everyone that so it would break us up. I guess he wanted me back. I don't know. But you have to believe me." Katie said at once.

George looked taken aback. "Fred would never do that. What he did was low, I know. But doing that, that's not like him." George stood up and walked out of the room.

Katie sat on the armchair shocked. 'How could George not believe me. And why is he sticking up for Fred?' A tear fell silently down her cheek. Katie stood up and picked up her bag. 'Maybe some sleep'll help.' She walked up the stairs to the dorm wishing tonight had never happened. 'Maybe he'll realize he's wrong...' Katie drifted off into a deep sleep, not even bothering to change.

The next morning Katie woke up in a bad mood. She still couldn't believe what happened the night before. She rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 'Maybe a shower will help.' When she reached the bathroom she herd someone say her name. Katie turned around, expecting to see Angelina, but no one was there. She went to turn the doorknob to enter the bathroom, when she heard it it again.

"I still can't believe you had sex with her!"

"Baby, I didn't. I swear."

"I don't believe you Fred."

"Ange-"

"No, leave."

Katie gasped. 'Angelina and Fred just broke up. Over something that didn't even happen!' She thought. When Fred walked out of the bathroom he glared at her. "Told you." Katie smirked and walked into the bathroom.

- - - - -

When Katie was done in the bathroom she headed to the Great Hall. She tried her best to ignore the groups of people talking about her, but it was hard. As Katie sat down, and spooned some scrambled eggs onto her plate someone from the Slytherin table through a condom at her. "There Bell use that!" They yelled at her.

Katie's eyes filled up with tears, she looked over at George and ran from the hall. As soon as Katie made it out she fell to the floor and began to sob. As she gasped for air she heard footsteps.

"Katie, are you okay?"

It was George. Katie sat up and wiped her eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay?" She asked him.

George looked at her concerned. "Well, not exactly. But I'm going to go fix that right now." He hugged Katie and walked back into the hall. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" He yelled over the many voices. When they finally died down he cleared his throat, and spoke. "I'd like to let everyone know Katie Bell and Fred Weasley did not have sex. Someone made that up to try and help relationships, or ruin them. I don't really know. But I'd really like you all to stop talking about it before more people get hurt."

Katie smiled at George when he walked out of the hall again. "Thanks."

"No problem. I figured it was the least I could do. You know, 'cause I was such a jerk last night. I don't know if that's gonna stop all the talking, but I tried my best. So what else can I do to make it up to you?"

"Oh I dunno." Katie pretended to think. "You could kiss me."

George smiled. "Your wish is my commend. He cupped Katie's shin in his hand and kissed her hard on the lips.

- - - - -

A/N: OMG. Sry that took so long. My birthday was on the 10th and I was super busy. Then I got lazy & didn't feel like updating. :P But Jaclyn talked me into it. (: Haha.

So let us know what you think. It was kinda long & Idk if it made sense.

Please, please, please read & review. & I promise we'll update sooner. :D


End file.
